


Episode I - Forsaken

by craxkerjackprize



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craxkerjackprize/pseuds/craxkerjackprize
Summary: A long time ago on a galaxy far, far away there was a strong younge Twi’lek named Taz.This is her story.





	Episode I - Forsaken

“Allanar N3 freighter, hangar 6 requesting takeoff,” he says in a quick shrill voice to the ATC tower desperately waiting for their response. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the newborn rustle in the crib working itself up into a cry. He shoots his hand out to settle it down, “Shh, shh… Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” he reaches for the radio again, “Hello? Allanar N3 freighter, requesting takeoff in hanger 6. This is time sensitive, please!” He throws the radio on the table and rocks the crib gently to keep both him and the child calm. 

“Yeah, hey buddy, didn't you get the memo? All air traffic has been prohibited until further notice,” a female voice comes through the radio in a snotty tone. He breaks out in sweat and lunges for the radio, “What? No, why? Who enforced that restriction?” Wiping his forehead he hears a faint laugh through the radio, “The Empire dumbass. Good luck on your time sensitive thing.” More laughter, then static.

A deep frustrated growl is released as he throws the radio on the ground and pulls his ship out of the hangar and toward the hills of Naboo, scanning the area searching for anything but open field. He accelerates over the vast green hills knowing he has little time. He looks over at the crib to see the beautiful purple newborn sleeping soundly. 

Moving more toward the forest, he sees a small village in the distance just on the edge where the forest and fields meet. He slows and lands in the valley of the hill closest to the village then grabs the newborn and crib. He runs out of his ship toward the village of very scared people scrambling away into their homes, “Wait! Please! I need your help! Please, whos in charge! Please!” 

Slowing as he approaches the village, a tall man with dark skin and long jet black hair comes out of the biggest hut followed by two big men of similar features holding blasters pointed toward him. 

“No! Please don’t shoot, I have a child! Please, sir, my name is Terek Runa, this is my daughter Taz Runa. Listen, I am an ex-Jedi Knight and the Empire is looking for me and my offspring. I can’t let her be captured by them - they’ll tear her apart!” Terek catches his breath and sighs, “Please sir, she is force sensitive. If you protect and raise her she will protect your village when she’s older. She will be an asset! I need you to protect her from the Empire.” Terek crumbles to the ground on the verge of tears, ‘Please sir.” 

At this the man signals for his men to lower their guns and walks toward Terek, “You said her name was Taz?” Terek sighs, “Yes, Taz Runa.” The man reaches his arms out toward her, sending a sharp pain of sadness into Terek’s heart. He hands him his child, tears streaming down his face, “Thank you sir…” 

“Follnor,” the man says without taking his eyes off the child in his arms giving a soft smile, “Thank you Terek for bringing her here. Taz is in good hands. I will protect her as if she is my own daughter.” At this, Terek stands and pulls himself together to kiss Taz’s head one last time then shakes Follnor’s hand. 

Running back to his ship, he can't help but begin to cry again. As he takes off back toward the city, he knows what he has to do to get the Empire to leave the Naboo for good. 

Terek races toward the city and sees the Empire starships litter the sky, blocking the sun. “Aw, for me?” He grumbles as he reaches down to retrieve his radio he had thrown, “Hello, who am I speaking to? I need to talk to General Cyn. Put me in contact with Cyn right now, tell him it’s Runa.”

At the sight of the storm troopers throughout the city, he feels his heart skip a beat. Impatient, he calls again, “Put me through to General Cyn now. Tell him Runa needs to-” 

“Runa! So funny to have run into you here! What a coincidence,” a voice comes through, cutting his last request off short. Terek slows his ship down, “Mhmm, yeah so funny Cyn. Look I’ve decided to take your offer up… To join you and the Empire.” Now down to a crawl, silence engulfs his ship as he waits for a response.

Seconds feel like minutes as he waits to hear, “As pleased as I am, Terek, I do have to say the timing of all of this is very interesting. I want to talk face to face though, so I am giving you landing clearance for the main ship. Come and we’ll discuss this further,” Cyn says with glee. 

Terek flips off his radio and takes a deep breath, pulling his ship up to the starship he’s seen in his nightmares since he can remember. He pulls into the landing hangar slowly, silently counting the number of stormtroopers and droids surrounding him. 82. He giggles to himself as he walks off his ship with his hands up. 

Two of the stormtroopers cuff him and pull him down the corridors to a large, spacious room with floor to ceiling windows along an entire curved wall, but the room stays dark. He looks out the windows to see that the ship had started flying away from Naboo already, probably the second he landed. 

His eyes adjust to the darkness and sees there in the middle of the room sits General Cyn in a large throne. “Thank you boys, go ahead and wait outside. I’d like to talk to him privately.” 

Terek watches as the two nod and step outside the room, the door shutting behind them, “You know, seeing this much effort going into catching myself - it’s flattering to say the least. Really Cyn, how many fleets did you send for just little ‘ol me?”

Cyn shakes her head smirking, “Enough to get you to give yourself up.” Terek grins, “Touche.” Cyn stands up and begins walking toward Terek slowly, heels clicking against the floor as she lets her long blonde hair down out of her bun gently shaking it to lay against her exposed shoulders. Her black strapless dress brushes across the floor, legs peeping in and out of the slit down the sides as she walks, “Terek, why are you here?”

Terek swallows trying to maintain eye contact, “I’ve decided to join you. I thought I was pretty clear on the radio, was I not?” She approaches him so they are eye to eye and brushes her hand under his chin, “Your words were, yes. Your intentions, not so much. So tell me, this surrender wouldn’t have anything to do with the birth of your and Euiven’s child would it?” Leaning in, she softly breaths on his lips and slides her hand up his cuffed arm.

Terek’s breath hitches in his throat, “Yes actually. It does. Euiven died during the birth along with our child and… Cyn you know me, you know I’ve never felt the pull to the dark, but when she and my child died, I- I didn't know what to do, but a quiet voice I've never heard before started telling me to do the most horrible things to avenge them and,” Terek lets out a shaky breath, “I got scared Cyn.” 

Her hand on his arm reaches for his face again and gently wipes the tears he hadn't noticed were falling, “Oh Terek…” He closes his eyes and nestles his face deeper into her hand, and gently kisses her palm. Cyn pulls his face to look at her, “I missed you Runa.” He gives her a small grin, “I missed you too, Cyn.”

Cyn pulls him in for a long hug as she strokes his lekku as he nestles his face into the crease of her neck. He watches as she pulls back and takes the cuffs off of his wrists and throws them to the corner of the room, “I never thought we’d hold each other again after that night Euiven caught us. Lord, we were just padawan then… I just,” she holds both sides of his face and looks into his eyes, “I am so happy you finally felt the pull. When I heard you left the Jedi Knights, I was so hopeful it was to… to come be with me. I was scared it wasn't going to work, but I think having Euiven die giving birth was just what you needed!”

She kisses Terek deeply and pulls his arms around her, but he pulls away, “You? You killed Euiven? You killed the love of my life?” Shocked, Cyn laughs, “Please, she’s hardly the love of your life! You love me! You’ve always loved me since we were younglings! You never really loved her, it’s just because you’re both Twi’leks you felt a connection,” she begins sobbing, “Terek, me and you are meant to be together! You can’t just deny this! You’re happy now with me and I just helped you get where you needed to be!”

Terek sees her brown eyes turn yellow with every sentence she shouts and takes a step back, “Cyn, listen to me! I never loved you! I’ve always loved Euiven and I still love her! You were just fun to be with, but never my love. I’m sorry!” With this Cyn force pulls her lightsaber from her throne. The once dark room, now a dark red.

“Tell me one thing Terek, do you truly want to be with me for the rest of your days or would you rather rot in the trash compactor?” Tears streaming down her face, she tightens her grip on her double edged saber, taking a step closer to him. Terek’s throat goes dry as he swallows, “That’s up to you Cyn.” She stares her life long love in the eyes, “I love you Terek,” and stabs him in the heart, watching as the life leaves his eyes.


End file.
